Super soldiers birthday
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Steve celebrates his birthday with his friends.


**Super soldiers birthday**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Steve carelessly smushed the multicolored frosting on his plate with his plastic fork with a simple smile on his face.

This was the first birthday he was able to celebrate with his new friends and it had been a huge celebration although Tony claimed it could have been bigger since it was the birthday of America's golden boy.

Steve had been taken by surprise when he'd entered the living room of Stark Tower and everyone had shouted SURPRISE at his stunned expression.

Once he'd gotten over the surprise he accepted the many hugs and hand shakes from his friends and other company that had arrived for the celebration of his birthday. Thor's hug by far was going to leave Steve a little sore as the Asgardian had been a little excited and didn't realize how much strength he had been using when he hugged the captain.

If Pepper hadn't informed Thor that he was basically crushing Steve, then the super soldier was sure he would have passed out from lack of oxygen.

Luckily Thor had released him before such a thing was possible. Right after, a marvelous cake had been wheeled on a cart directly in front of Steve with lit candles as everyone began to sing happy birthday.

The lit candles indicating Steve's true age had been blown out with a mental wish made. The cake had quickly been eatten, mostly by Steve and Thor, before presents were opened.

Steve loved all of the presents he recieved from his friends, although Tony's and Thor's were a little perplexing.

He'd recieved a DVD set of the complete history of America right after the war from Bruce.

Clint had given him a suit that had been specially made to fit the super soldier decorated in the era that Steve was familiar with.

Thor had given Steve a special medallion to wear around his neck. It was made of pure gold and had the crest of a lightning bolt on the front with words written in the Asgardian language on the back. Thor explained that the words meant that the soldier was under the protection of the thunder god and that his life was to be filled with as much joy as possible.

Tony had surpassed Steve by presenting him with keys to a brand new Harley Davidson motorcycle that had been customized to belong only to the captain. The pain job on the motorcycle had been done to look like the American flag.

At first Steve thought Tony had been playing a joke on him but the genius billionare stated that he wasn't playing a joke and that the one of a kind motorcycle was for their beloved soldier.

The party had lasted until the early morning hours with music and dancing.

Clint and Natasha had revealed they were marvelous dancers while Tony was moving around like a stiff robot as Pepper tried to get him to dance.

Steve had been asked to dance a few times but he had kindly refused. Even after nearly a year of being in this time, he still hadn't had the time to learn to dance.

Now he was sitting alone on the balcony with only a half eaten piece of cake before him and colored streamers and confetti on the ground below him.

"So how was your birthday?" a voice asked.

Steve looked to the doorway to see Natasha standing there with a kind smile on her face and her hands behind her back.

"Definately one that I won't be forgetting any time soon." he answered. "Especially seeing Tony dance."

"Good thing I aked Jarvis to record everything." Natasha said walking over to him. She brought her hands out from behind her to reveal a present wrapped in blue paper and topped with a red bow. "Happy birthday Steve."

Putting his fork down, Steve smiled shyly at her as he took the present. The female Avenger sat on a chair next to Steve as he unwrapped the present to see what was inside.

He smiled greatly seeing a brand new sketching book with a complete set of drawing pencils, charcoal pencils and other items that he would use to draw.

"Natasha, I...Thank you." Steve lightly stammered.

Natasha smiled.

"You're welcome. I know how much you love to draw and I've seen some of your sketches. You're really talented Steve." she said.

"I...I don't know about talented." he said. "It's just something I do to help clear my mind and calm my nerves."

"You _are_ talented Steve." Natasha insisted. "It's easy to tell that if you weren't leader of our team that you could be the next biggest artist."

"Thanks." Steve said staring at the gift. Drawing was easily his favorite hobbie and he tried to do it every chance he got to relax. He hated it when he got started on something good only to be called upon suddenly and having to leave his sketch half done or nearly finished.

He looked up from his gift just in time for Natasha to place a kiss on his lips. She pulled back and smiled at his stunned face.

"Happy birthday Steve." she said before walking back into the tower.

Steve blinked and looked down at his present. Though still a little stunned, he got inspiration for the first drawing in his new sketch book.


End file.
